


Play with me

by Dliessmgg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Fluff, Friends to almost-lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, No proofreading, Nobody knows, acted angst, or is it real???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/pseuds/Dliessmgg
Summary: Prompt on our discord: friends to almost-lovers to enemies to friends to lovers.Enjoy.





	Play with me

Fareeha stood on stage – corduroy trousers, waistcoat, bowtie and flatcap – spotlight on her, leaning on the fence. Words were flowing out of her mouth towards the audience, with the correct pauses, chuckling at appropriate times, her free hand gesturing. On the other end waited Angela, ready for her entrance in two minutes. The premiere was always the most nerve-wracking performance.

They played an old love story, which a local writer has adapted into modern society. Nothing too special about that. However, this was the first time Fareeha and Angela played the two lead roles together. They have been colleagues for many years now, meeting again and again in many different productions, growing to be close friends over time. Now was the second year they were together in the same troupe.

The play was quite a tragic one. Two young people fell in love with each other, but were too awkward to properly confess, until they ended up on opposite sides of a conflict. Ten years later, when it had all blown over, they met again, but their feelings for each other were not the same anymore.

Angela stepped on stage, in a light summer dress. Fareeha felt a small blush on her cheeks, but she played it down with a silly grin. They said their lines, words dancing around each other, dancing around their feelings, their character's feelings, in a spiral that doesn't want to reach the centre. Small chuckles coming from the audience. They left the stage in opposite directions.

Halfway through the play, they were on stage together again, this time under less happy circumstances. Someone died in the scene before, and they were shouting at each other. Harsh words that neither of them really meant, really wanted to say, but they were trapped in their bad situation. Fareeha was turned away from Angela for a moment. She had felt a knot forming in her chest, her eyes welling up. When she turned back, she saw tears rolling down Angela's cheeks. These were not rehearsed, these were not acted.

The last scene. A snowy landscape was projected onto the back of the stage. A leafless tree stood in the middle. Angela and Fareeha sat on the bench under it, talked in somber voices. Years of regret came forth. Regret over their unspilled youthful feelings. Regret over their slow drifting apart. Regret over the harmful words, instigated by the ideologies of others. Regret over not searching for the other, not trying to reconcile after it was over. Regret that it took a chance meeting to bring them back together, to spend this day together, to rekindle the flame that became impossible. Apologies, a look towards each other, then the curtain fell.

The audience cheered, stomped their feet. Fareeha ran onstage from the left, Angela from the right. They looked at each other, holding one hand. A few people whistled. Angela gave her a smirk. Fareeha raised an eyebrow. She slowly moved closer, placed her hand on Angela's cheek and gave her a kiss – only a stage kiss, hidden thumb between their lips. People wooped and howled. When she parted, Angela looked ... irritated? Disappointed? She wrapped her free arm around Fareeha's neck, pulled her in and gave her a kiss.

A real kiss.


End file.
